Imvrassia
Imvrassia or officially the''' Principality of Imvrassia''' (Πριγκιπάτο της Ιμβρασίας) is a modern Hellenic micronation. History (Ιστορία) : The foundation and independence of Imvrassia proclaimed on 11 May 2011 by the first Prince and Head of State, Aggelos A'. On 16 May 2011, the Prince gave and enacted the first constitution of the Principality, by establishing the constitutional monarchy as a political system of governance of the Principality. Principality's sovereignty extends over natural terrain, such as houses and land plots in different regions in Hellas. On 7 March 2012 the Principality of Imvrassia proceeded to reorganize the Heptarchy of New Herakleia, an inactive Hellenic micronation in Chalcidice - Macedonia, by proclaiming the creation of a new state, under the Prince of Imvrassia. Also in December of the same year, the Principality put under protectorate status the Despotate of New Mystras. The Principality of Imvrassia from 1 May 2013, has set together with Mouzilo Empire,under a protectorate status the Empire of Thrace an inactive micronation with claims in the Eastern Balkan Peninsula. As a culmination of diplomatic activity of the Principality, was founded on 25 November 2013 the Commonwealth of Hellenic Micronations. From 15 December 2013, Imvrassia is the only independent Hellenic micronation, after the accession of Mouzilo into the Ashukov Federation. : State Ideology (Πολιτειακή Ιδεολογία) : The title of Prince was chosen to identify the rank of the Head of State, bearing in mind the Latin origin of the word, that wants the Hegemon first among citizens and not an absolute monarchhttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Principate. However, the Prince and the Government of Imvrassia not sought to claim imperial titles, though for a long time the Principality is the only micronation in the old Roman East, with monarchical regime. : 'Government and constitutional framework (Κυβέρνηση και συνταγματικό πλαίσιο)' : The Imvrassia from its inception in May 2011 until October 2013, was a unitary state. From 05 October 2013 has adopted a federal structure as a Federal Constitutional Monarchy. Purpose of this change is to gain more interest from the citizens for the political life of the country. : The first Constitution was published and came into force on 16 May 2011 and revised once on 31 May 2012. The current Constitution is in effect from 05 October 2013. Head of State is the Prince and he appoints the Federal Prime Minister, who is the Head of the Federal Government. The Legislative power is exercised by the Prince and the Federal Council of Ministers. The Federal Government is composed of, a.the Federal Prime Minister, b.Federal Ministers and c.Ministers without portfolio. : A. Federal Ministry of the State : It is responsible for, publishing the decisions of the Federal Government and to exercise supervision and administration over the Princely Guard and the Princely Police. : B. Federal Ministry of Internal Affairs and Technology : It is responsible for the proper relationship of the Federal Government and the member-states and everything that has to do with the internet and technological matters. : C. Federal Ministry of Foreign Affairs : It is responsible for diplomatic relations of the Principality with other sovereign states and organizations. : D. Federal Ministry of Finance : It is responsible for the proper and useful economic course of the Principality to promote social development. : E. Federal Ministry of Culture : It is responsible for the design, advocacy, dissemination and protection of the principles and values of Hellenic Culture. : 'Official Language (Επίσημη γλώσσα)' : The Imvrassia official language is Hellenic(Greek) language . For diplomatic use, however, the Federal Ministry of Foreign Affairs uses the English language. 'Administrative divisions (Διοικητική διαίρεση)' : The Principality of Imvrassia is an independent, federal and sovereign state, derived from the free union of its member-states. The member states of the Principality of Imvrassia consist of A. The'' Princely Dominions-Duchies'' and B. Federated Territories-Grand Duchies and States. The executive power of member-states which they are organized as Grand Duchies or States, is exercised in the name of the Prince by the Governor General. Also, in States there is a advisory body of citizens who exercise legislative authority,called the House of Representatives. The Duchy is ruled by a member of the Prince's House having the title of Duke or Duchess. Justice and Education are in the responsibility of the member-states. 'The Princely House of Imvrassia (Ο Πριγκιπικός Οίκος της Ιμβρασίας)' : The ruling Dynasty of Imvrassia officially called Princely House of Imvrassia. Accordance with the Constitution, the Prince of Imvrassia is the Head of the Princely House and the State, and senior officer of the Princely Guard. Members of the Princely House of Imvrassia are considered the direct descendants of the founder of Imvrassia, Aggelos A', and the descendants of those. Currently Head of State and the Princely House of Imvrassia is the founder of Imvrassia, who officially called Aggelos A' Prince of Imvrassia. 'The Principality's Constitution provides the succession by primogeniture class, without making a distinction between male and female children of a reigning Prince. The successor to the throne officially called Crown Prince or Crown Princess. : ' ' : -''Prince of the Heptarchy of New Herakleia( 7 March 2012-12 January 2013). ''After the Prince's Aggelos A' Declarations concerning the Heptarchy of New Herakleia on 7 March and 28 August 2012, the Prince of Imvrassia had this title as Head of State. : ''-Prince of New Mystras( 11 December 2012-15 January 2013). After the Prince's Aggelos A' Declaration concerning the Despotate of New Mystras on 11 December 2012, the Prince of Imvrassia had this title as Head of State. : '''Nobility and Noble Titles (Αριστοκρατία και τίτλοι Ευγενείας) : The Prince has the right to confer titles of nobility to citizens of the Principality, as well as citizens of other states who support the Principality and its purposes. The titles of nobility conferred on residents of the Principality, permanent or not, are as follows: a. Grand Duke or Grand Duchess of Imvrassia, b. Marquis or Marquise of Imvrassia and c. Baron or Baroness of Imvrassia. Friends Heads of State and their officials, the Principality awards the following titles: a. Grand Duke or Grand Duchess of Imvrassia (Heads of State), b. Count or Countess of Imvrassia (Officials of other states), c. Baron or Baroness of Imvrassia (freeman - ambassadors). : Citizenship (Υπηκοότητα) : The Principality of Imvrassia accept new citizens and awards them, if they wish, the title of Baron or Baroness. If they do not want a title of nobility, they merely request citizenship and participate in the public life of the Principality. : 'External Reation''s (Εξωτερικές σχέσεις) : The ministry which is responsible for the foreign relations of the Principality, is the Federal Ministry of Foreign Affairs. As a basic principle for diplomatic relations, the Principality has the respect of the cultural and political differences between the micronations. Also the Principality recognizes the independence and sovereignty of each State, which signs a treaty of friendship and mutual recognition. : 1.The Principality of Imvrassia is former member of the O.A.M.(From 17 August 2011 until 31 December 2011). : 2.The Principality of Imvrassia has diplomatic relations with the Kingdom of Ruritania since 4 August 2011, while Prince Aggelos A' was honored with the award of the degree of Knight in the Ruritanian Order of King Henry the Lion. : 3.The Principality of Imvrassia recognized as an independent and sovereign state the Principality of Heptarchy of New Herakleia from 7 March to 27 August 2012. : 4.The Principality of Imvrassia signed a treaty of friendship and recognition with Flandrensisian Commonwealth , which consists of the Grand Duchy of Flandrensis, the Principality of Arkel and the Principality of Campinia, on 25 March 2012, which considers valid. : 5. The Principality of Imvrassia recognizes as an independent and sovereign state the Commonwealth of Heptarchy of New Herakleia from 28 August 2012. : 6. The Principality of Imvrassia announces the establishment of diplomatic relations with the United Holy Kingdom of Beaulosagñe and the Knights Templar of the Holy Grail since 21 November 2012. : 7. The Principality of Imvrassia signed a treaty of friendship and recognition with the Federal Republic of Niclogia on 26 November 2012 which considers valid. : 8. The Principality of Imvrassia signed a treaty of friendship and recognition with the Kingdom of Mouzilo on 6 December 2012 which considers valid. : 9. The Principality of Imvrassia recognized as an independent and sovereign state the Despotate of New Mystras from 11 December 2012 to 15 January 2013. : 10. The Principality of Imvrassia announces that from 12 January 2013, the personal union with the Commonwealth of Heptarchy of New Herakleia ended and Prince resigned from his position as Head of State. : 11. The Principality of Imvrassia announces that from 15 January 2013 ceases to regard the Despotate of New Mystras as an independent state and considers autonomous part of the territory of the Principality. : 12. The Principality of Imvrassia signed a treaty of friendship and recognition, with the Kingdom of Fyrax on 07 March 2013. : 13. The Principality of Imvrassia announces that from 1 May 2013 has set under a protectorate status, together with Mouzilo Empire, the Empire of Thrace. : 14. The Principality of Imvrassia announces that from 1 May 2013 recognize as an independent and sovereign state, the kingdom of New Byzantium. : 15. The Principality of Imvrassia announces that from 29 June 2013 recognize as an independent and sovereign state, the Principality of Koumaradia. : 16. The Principality of Imvrassia signed a treaty of friendship and recognition, with the Democratic Republic of Leylandiistan on 13 September 2013, which it considers valid. : 17. The Principality of Imvrassia announces that from 04 October 2013 ceases to regard the Despotate of New Mystras as an autonomous part of its territory. : 18. The Principality of Imvrassia announces that from 05 October 2013 has set under a protectorate status the Despotate of New Mystras. : 19. The Principality of Imvrassia regret to announce that ceases to regard the treaty with the Kingdom of Fyrax in force because that State no longer exists as a state entity, from 28 October 2013. : 20. The Principality of Imvrassia signed a treaty of friendship and recognition, with the Unironic Empire on 16 November 2013, which it considers valid. : 21. The Principality of Imvrassia signed a treaty of friendship and recognition, with the Empire of Myrotania on 06 August 2014, which it considers valid. Protectorates (Προτεκτοράτα) : - The Principality of Imvrassia from 1 May 2013, has set together with Mouzilo Empire, under a protectorate status the Empire of Thrace. : - The Principality of Imvrassia from 5 October 2013, has set under a protectorate status the Despotate of New Mystras. 'Coat of Arms and Flag (Θυρεός και Σημαία)' 'Discarded micronations (Απορριπτόμενα μικροέθνη)' : Principality of Imvrassia'' does ''NOT '''recognize micronations who claim Imvrassian territory:' *'Atlantium''' Principality of Imvrassia is at all times Sovereign and Independent and Imvrassian territory is not ever part of a world government. 'Links (Σύνδεσμοι)' *Imvrassia *Commonwealth of Hellenic Micronations *Kingdom of Ruritania *Grand Duchy of Flandrensis *Principality of Arkel *Autonomous Republic of New Herakleia *Niclogia *Despotate of New Mystras *Empire of Thrace *Kingdom of New Byzantium *Grand Duchy of Koumaradia *Democratic Republic of Leylandiistan *Unironia *Myrotania Category:European micronations Category:Micronations Category:Constitutional Monarchy Category:Founded in 2011 Category:Current Micronational Monarchies Category:Principalities Category:Greek Micronations Category:Monarchies Category:Leylandiistan Category:Monarchy Category:Federal Monarchies